


Too Like the Lightning

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godai and Ichijou cuddle during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Like the Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> It's Revieloutienne's fault this time. (This was a prompt from super long ago that I just rediscovered.)

Ichijou couldn't help the way his lips were twitching with suppressed laughter. Looking down at the other man, who lay curled almost in his lap on the couch, he said, "You fight vicious monsters weekly but you're afraid of a thunderstorm?" 

Godai burrowed his face deeper into Ichijou's chest and said something unintelligible.

"Hmm?"

Godai lifted his head just enough to be heard. "Have _you_ ever been hit by lightning?"

Ichijou's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't help the convulsive shudder that went through him at the memory of Godai lying on that hospital bed, each defibrillator shock making his condition worse. "Oh," he said eventually.

A flash of light illuminated the room for a millisecond, just before the boom and crash of the thunder, and Ichijou held Godai tighter. They were pressed together tightly enough that Ichijou could feel Godai's heartbeat; it was steady and strong (if a bit fast) as long as it was just rain pounding against the window. 

But every time the lightning and thunder came, Godai's heart jumped as if it remembered what had happened. With Kuuga involved, it was possible Godai's heart _did_ remember. Ichijou ran a hand up and down Godai's back, soothing both of them.

Eventually, the storm moved on. The lightning could barely be seen and the time between lightning and thunder showed that the danger was now miles away. Even the rain was slowing, going from a punishing downpour to a slow trickle that slid down the windowpanes like snails leaving tracks. 

Godai's heartbeat slowed as well and for a moment Ichijou tensed, remembering those hours when he'd thought the other man dead. Godai lifted his head, eyes half-lidded in faint light coming in from the street. "I'm okay now."

Pulling Godai close again, Ichijou reminded himself that they both had scars inside from their constant battle. And they likely wouldn't heal until it was all over.

\--end—


End file.
